LEGO James Bond
You can help on the page if you want, but don't remove the edits of other people ''LEGO James Bond 007 ''is a series of four LEGO videogames about the british spy 007, based on the movies. Each movie is setted on six levels. Despite being four different games, they all use the same savegame: you can use the characters and the money in all of the four games. The name's Bond, James Bond The first videogame includes the first six Bond movies. Dr. No *Level 1: The Three Blind Mice Characters: Strangways, Mary Trueblood *Level 2: Welcome to Jaimaica Mr. Bond Characters: James Bond, Quarrel *Level 3: Dr.Dent Characters: James Bond, Felix Leiter; James Bond, Miss Taro *Level 4: Looking for Shells Characters: James Bond, Quarrel, Honey Rider *Level 5: The Dragon Tank Characters: James Bond, Honey *Level 6: Dr.No Characters: James Bond, Honey From Russia with love Level 1: SPECTRE School Level 2: Under Instanbul Level 3: Gypsy Camp Level 4: Red Grant Level 5: You cant not escape Bond Level 6: She had her kicks Goldfinger * Blowing up the factory Characters: James Bond, Felix Leiter * Alpine Drive Characters: James Bond, Tilly * Hunting for Goldfinger Characters: James Bond, Tilly * Escape from Goldfinger's jail Characters: James Bond, Tilly * Fort Knox Characters: James Bond, Pussy * Never shoot on a airplane Characters: James Bonbd, Pussy Galore Thunderball *The funeral Characters: James Bond, Madame LaPorte *Bond at the clinic Characters: James Bond, Patricia Fearing *Bond meets Domino Characters: James Bond, Domino *Q's Lab Characters: James Bond, Q, Felix Leiter *Kiss Kiss Run Run Characters: James Bond, Felix Leiter *A battle underwater Characters: James Bond, Domino, Felix Leiter Vehicles: Boat You Only Live Twice On Her Majesty's Secret Service *Level 1: Never happened to the other fella Characters: James Bond, Teresa *Level 2: Bond meets Draco Characters: James Bond, Q *Level 3: Blofeld's Characters: James Bond, Girl *Level 4: Escape from Blofeld's palace Characters: James Bond, Girl *Level 5: Ski chase Characters: James Bond, Teresa Vehicles: Snowcat *Level 6: All the time in the world Characters: James Bond, Teresa Shaken not stirred The second videogame includes the last Connery official movie and some Roger Moore's. Diamonds are forever Live and Let Die *Level 1: At the pub Characters: James Bond, Felix Leiter *Level 2: Mrs. Bond Characters: James Bond, Rosie Carver *Level 3: Mr. Big's isle Characters: James Bond, Rosie; James Bond, Solitaire *Level 4: Escape from Big Man's baddies Characters: James Bond, Solitaire Vehicles: Bus, Cars *Level 5: Crocodiles Characters: James Bond, Solitaire Vehicles: Boat, Motorboat *Level 6: Let die Mr. Big Characters: James Bond, Solitaire The Man with the Golden Gun The Spy Who Loved Me Moonraker *Level 1: All Time High Characters: James Bond, spy *In a thousand dreams Characters: James Bond, Goodhead *Venice Characters: James Bond, Goodhead Vehicles: Motorboat *He kills people Characters: James Bond, Goodhead *The Amazon River Vehicles: Motorboat Characters: James Bond, Goodhead *Drax's plan Characters: James Bond, Goodhead; James Bond, Goodhead, Dolly, Jaws For Your Eyes Only *Level 1: Flowers for Teresa Characters: James Bond, spy *Level 2: An arrow in the back Characters: James Bond, Melina Havelock *Level 3: Cortina Characters: James Bond, Kristatos; James Bond, Melina Havelock Vehicles: Sleigh, motorbike *Level 4: Bond and Colombo's pact Characters: James Bond, Colombo *Level 5: Inside the submarine Characters: James Bond, Melina *Level 6: The Final Confrontation Characters: James Bond, Melina, Colombo, Colombo's Guy 1, Colombo's Guy 2 Licence To Kill Octopussy *Level 1: No bullfighters on my way Characters: James Bond, Girl *Level 2: To Q Characters: James Bond, Vijay; Q (after getting Q's lab) Vehicles: Car, Chariot *Level 3: Octopussy's Island Characters: James Bond, Q, Vijay *Level 4: Train chase Characters: James Bond, Octopussy *Level 5: Deactivating the bomb Characters: James Bond, Octopussy *Level 6: Palace's fight Characters: James Bond, Octopussy, Girl 1, Girl 2 A View to a Kill *Level 1: Skiing on sunday: snowflakes on your body Characters: James Bond, Kimberley Jones *Level 2: Meeting Stacey with a view to a kill Characters: James Bond, Godfrey Tibbett Vehicles: Horse *Level 3: Stacey's Characters: James Bond, Stacey *Level 4: Dance into the fire Characters: James Bond, Stacey Vehicles: Firemen's truck *Level 5: The plans I'm making overseas Characters: James Bond, Stacey *Level 6: The Golden Gate Characters: James Bond, Stacey The Living Daylights *Level 1: Training Characters: James Bond, 004, 008 *Level 2: Saving Koskov Characters: James Bond, Saunders; Koskov (after saving him) *Level 3: Ice Chase Characters: James Bond, Kara *Level 4: The Amusement Park Characters: James Bond, Kara *Level 5: The fight Characters: James Bond, Kara *Level 6: The plane Characters: James Bond, Kara Licence to Kill GoldenEye *Level 1:Facility Plot:Invade a Russian Facility of deadly Neurotoxin Characters:James Bond, Alec Trevelian Enemies:Facility Guard,BOSS:Ourmnov Rewards:Facility Guard, Tank *Level 2: Frigate Characters: James Bond, Moneypenny *Level 3: Severnaya Characters: Natalia, Boris; Natalia, James Bond *Level 4: Janus! Plot: First part of the level is set in the statues park, the second part is set in the archives. Characters: James Bond, Zukovski; James Bond, Natalia *Level 5: A pleasant drive Plot: Bond follows Ouromov with a tank, then he gets on Trevelyan's train Characters: James Bond, Natalia *Level 6: Antenna Cradle: Revenge is to kiss Characters: James Bond, Jack Wade, Natalia Tomorrow Never Dies Die another day The World Is Not Enough *Level 1: Show me the money Characters: James Bond, Q *Level 2: Bond and Elektra playing on the snow Characters: James Bond, Elektra King *Level 3: No point in living Characters: James Bond, Christmas Jones *Level 4: Pipeline Characters: James Bond, Christmas Jones *Level 5: I could have given you the world Characters: James Bond, Christmas Jones; M (after freeing her) *Level 6: The Submarine Characters: James Bond, Christmas Jones Die Another Day *The Hovercraft chase Characters: James Bond, spy *Hunting Zao Characters: James Bond, Jinx *Diamonds are for everyone Characters: James Bond, Jinx *Plenty of ice Characters: James Bond, Frost *Invisible cars Characters: James Bond, Jinx *Fight on the plane Characters: James Bond, Jinx Casino Royale *Level 1: The chase: Gettin' the 00 Status Characters: james bond,spy. *Level 2: chase the terriast around town Characters: James Bond, Bill Tanner *Level 3: Airport Characters: James Bond, Bill Tanner *Level 4: The Train Characters: James Bond, Vesper *Level 5: The game that we have been playing Characters: James Bond, Vesper, René Mathis *Level 6: Venice, You know my name Characters: James Bond, Vesper Quantum of Solace *Level 1: We have men everywhere Characters: James Bond, Spy *Level 2: Water chase Characters: James Bond, Camille *Level 3: Theatre Characters: James Bond, Camille *Level 4: The Sink Hole Characters: James Bond, Camille *Level 5: No good about goodbye Characters: James Bond, Camille, Mathis *Level 6: Echo Hotel Characters: James Bond, Camille Skyfall Bond 24 Level Editor After an absence, the level editor is back in Lego James Bond 007 and is at the same way of Lego Indiana Jones 2, with more features, bigger levels, more stuff and the possibility to choose characters' health, weapons and such. Achievements/Thropies In the four game there are 50 achievements with a total of 1000 points. *The name's Bond, James Bond: Complete the game 100G *Secret Agent: Get the 00 Agent status in every level 30G *We've men everywhere: Unlock and buy every character 45G *Cold blood: Unlock and buy every red brick 30G *Goldeneye: Unlock every gold brick 30G *The Man with the Golden Gun: Unlock every Golden Gun (10 per level) 50G *Aston Martin's my favourite: Unlock and buy every vehicle 25G *Revenge: Kill Blofeld and Irma Bunt as James Bond 10G *Grow up, 007: Kill every 007 actor as old Q 15G *On Her Majesty's Secret Service: Unlock and buy all the MI6 staff 35G *The Spy Who Loved Me: Kiss 5 Bond girls as James Bond 10G *A spider's touch: Kill 45 characters with Oddjob's hat 15G *Iron bites: Bite 100 characters as Jaws 20G *A little help: Complete a level in co-op 10G *A big help: Complete an entire movie with another player 30G *The beginning: Complete Dr. No 10G *Bond is back: Complete From Russia with Love 10G *The man with the Mida's touch: Complete Goldfinger 10G *He strikes like Thunderball: Complete Thunderball 10G *This is my second life: Complete You Only Live Twice 10G *This never happened to the other fellow: Complete On Her Majesty's Secret Service 10G *I don't need love: Complete Diamonds are Forever 10G *Mister Big's end: Complete Live and Let Die 10G *One golden shot: Complete The Man with the Golden Gun 10G *Nobody does it better: Complete The Spy Who Loved Me 10G *Space Odissey: Complete Moonraker 10G *Only for you: Complete For Your Eyes Only 10G *That's my little Octopussy: Complete Octopussy 10G *What a view!: Complete A View to a Kill 10G *it must've scared the living daylights: Complete The Living Daylights 10G *Licence Revoked: Complete Licence to Kill 10G *For England, James: Complete Goldeneye 10G *Waiting for you to return: Complete Tomorrow Never Dies 10G *Family motto: Complete The World is Not Enough 10G *You live to die another day: Complete Die Another Day 10G *The job's done: Complete Casino Royale 10G *I never left: Complete Quantum of Solace 10G * :Complete Skyfall 10G * :Complete Bond 24 10G *We have all the time in the world: Complete Facility in less than 5 minutes 25G *Mr. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang: Play any level using only James Bond and Moneypenny 15G *I'm invincible: Complete any level without dying 30G *Another poor victim: Kill 50 characters as Scaramanga 25G *You're not the only spy out there: Unlock Felix, Mathis and 006 25G *Got a License to Kill: Kill 200 Russians 20G *Diamonds are Forever: Get 10 bilions of stud 50G *A woman!: Unlock and buy every Bond girl 30G *Never get old: Play for 50 hours 50G *First mission completed: Complete any level 5G *Inheritance: Kill Scaramanga as Nick Nack 20G